First Love?
by KittenR.A
Summary: bercerita tentang seorang kyungsoo yang ingin mencari tahu siapa dan apakah cinta pertama itu... pair: kaisoo, chansoo #summaryapaini? #plakk!...


First Love?

**Title : First Love?**

**Author : KittenR.A**

**Genre : Silahkan nilai sendiri.. :p**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast : ~ Kim Jongin**

** ~ Park Chanyeol**

** ~ Byun Baekhyun**

** ~ And Other..**

_Summary : _

_Kai.. ia adalah orang pertama yg membuat ku mengerti apa itu cinta.._

_Chanyeol.. adalah orang yg pertama yg membuat ku mengerti bagaimana mencintai. _

_#summary gagal.._

**AUTHOR POV**

Namaku kyungsoo aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta.. dimana sekolah itu merupakan sekolah yang terkenal di kotaku. Ya namanya adalah exodus high school..

Tempat dimana aku berusaha menemukan cinta pertama dan berusaha melewati berbagai macam kepedihan, cinta, dan sakit karena ditinggalkan.

_**#first love?**_

Kyungsoo Pov

"Hoaamm,,,." Aku bangun dari tidurku dan langsung menuju kekamar mandi untuk mandi.. setelah mandi aku berpakaian dan langsung pergi kesekolah,, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kah keluarga ku.. maka aku tidak akan memberitahukannya Karena mereka terlalu egois akan diri mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 AM, aku sengaja pergi ke sekolah lebih awal Karena aku ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah aku sukai sejak lama,, lebih tepatnya sejak aku kelas 8 Smp. Namanya adalah kai orangnya yang pendiam, pintar, sedikit jahil tetapi sangat tampan. kai dan aku lumayan dekat sejak smp karena kami satu sekolah dan selalu sekelas sejak kelas 1 smp, Sampai pada saat kami kelas 3 smp kami tidak sekelas dan itu membuat ku sedih,, karena hubungan kami agak merenggang.

Pada saat kami lulus dan ingin mendaftar ke salah satu sekolah, aku selau berfikiran apakah kai menyukai ku.. karena setiap jurusan yang akan aku ambil dia selau ada,. Dan itu terbukti saat aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke exodus high school. Sekolah yang bergengsi dan lulusannya telah terbukti selalu sukses, aku memutuskan untuk sekolah disana karena kakakku pernah di sana. Okay! Bercerita tentang kai aku heran dengannya kenapa ia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan ku? Padahal ia adalah murid yang pintar, seharusnya ia mengambil jurusan yang sesuai untuknya. Tetapi saat aku bertanya"kai-sshi.. kenapa kau mengambil jurusan ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan yang lain saja? Kau kan pintar…" dia hanya menjawab "hmm.. karena aku ingin.." Dan aku berkata"kau aneh" . Walaupun begitu aku merasa senang karena aku dan dia mungkin akan dekat kembali.

Bel Sekolah pun berbunyi, aku bersama teman-temanku yang lain langsung berbaris. Karena kami adalah murid baru dan telah mengalami yang namanya MOS, maka kami diberitahukan akan sekelas dengan siapa. Dan pada saat itu aku merasa deg degan karena aku selalu berfikir akankah aku sekelas dengan kai?. Saat aku melihat ke papan pengumuman betapa kaget nya aku saat melihatnya.. ternyata aku sekelas dengannya. Dan itu benar benar membuat hatiku serasa ingin meledak saking senangnya.."what? aku sekelas dengan kai?!.. senangnya!"

_**#Skip at class**_

Hmm,,, inilah kelasku kelas yang benar benar mengerikan bagi para guru, tetapi menyenangkan bagi kami..

"Kyungsoo-sshi kita sekelas lagi ya.." seseorang berhasil mengganggu lamunanku

"ne.. kai-sshi rasanya cukup membosankan jika harus sekelas lagi denganmu,, hahaha.." jawabku dengan nada canda

"begitukah menurutmu kyungsoo-sshi?" jawabnya dengan raut agak kecewa

"hahaha… tentu saja tidak.. tapi ada sih sedikit.. apakah kau kecewa kai-sshi? Tanya ku aku berharap ia akan menjawab ya namun..

"hahahaha… tidak juga, aku tidak kecewa, karena mungkin kau benar agak sedikit membosankan juga.." jawabnya ceria

DEG jawabannya benar benar membuatku kecewa,, aku memang bodoh mana mungkin ia merasa kecewa.. haha.. bodohnya aku.. aku memang bodoh..

Sejak saat itu hubungan ku dengan kai biasa biasa saja.. sampai seseorang bernama baekhyun,, hadir di kehidupan ku….

TBC…

Huaaaaa! Apa ini? Fanfic apa ini?/ alurnya kecepetan.. sama bahasanya yang apa dah../

Mian chingu ya… soalnya ini fanfic perdana aku.. jadi bahasa dan alur ceritanya gaje.. -_- jadi kalo ada kritik atau saran silahkan monggo di komen…

Jangan lupa di review ya…. annyeong! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. (ff ini akan di lanjutkan jika yang ngerespon banyak.. #wakss.. pemaksaan..)

Pay~~ pay~~~…..


End file.
